Guess the Weight Mystery
by MoulinP
Summary: This started out as a challenge and then took on a life all of it's own. Extending over several months and challenges this is the entire story.
1. Chapter 1

Guess the Weight Mystery Chapter One

"Heyes, have ya got it yet?"

The Kid had waited until the deputy had left the office and they were alone. He knew he and Heyes only had a few minutes to talk in private.

Heyes was pacing up and down in their jail cell and had been for over an hour. The Kid had read yesterday's newspaper, he'd read today's newspaper, with the account of why they were where they were and he'd even read the first chapter of the book Heyes SAID he was enjoying. The Kid wasn't so sure it was a book that COULD be enjoyed.

Heyes grunted. "Got what?"

"A plan to get us outta this mess we've found ourselves in." He frowned at his perambulating partner. "Again," he added, more forcefully.

Heyes grunted again and rubbed his chin. He was still pacing. "A plan is like a fine wine, Kid. You have to let it breathe for a while afore you can appreciate it."

"So? Is there one breathing?" the Kid asked hopefully.

"No."

"Have ya even got a plan?"

"No." Heyes winced and came to a stop, thumbs in his belt. "Well maybe …" He tailed off.

"So ya DO have a plan?"

Heyes sighed and threw himself into a prone position on his bunk. He laced his fingers over his stomach. "I've gotta bit of a plan but I haven't figured out yet how it helps us."

The Kid rolled his eyes and put down the dreadful book. "Tell me what ya got. Maybe I can help?" He folded his arms and waited. Heyes gave him a look. "Well now Heyes ya always telling me the plan when ya've got it all figured out. I know how ya think now." Heyes raised his eyebrows. "I bet I can figure this one out for ya."

Heyes chuckled huskily, one hand behind his head. "You figure out one of my plans?" He looked sceptical.

"No," the Kid was firm and raised a finger. "No 'cos if I figure it out, I'll be one of MY plans," he said, triumphantly, pointing a thumb at his chest. "C'mon tell me what ya got."

Heyes pursed his lips and nodded. "Alright." He looked at the ceiling for inspiration. "The bit I figured out so far is that one of us has gotta break out of here."

The Kid frowned. He wasn't sure he'd heard right. "Not a brilliant plan Heyes. Of course we've gotta break outta here."

Heyes scowled. "I told you I only had a bit of a plan. I didn't say it was a good one," he said, petulantly. He took a deep breath and chewed his thumbnail.

The Kid frowned again. "Wait a minute. What d'you mean? Jus' the one of us?" The Kid gestured to himself and then Heyes. "Who?"

"Well … ." Heyes began rocking his head from side to side. "That's something to be decided upon."

The Kid was wide-eyed. "No Heyes, no." He sat up and leaned forward. He knew what was coming. "No!" He was firm.

Heyes shrugged and looked far too innocent. "Kid, I haven't got it. The sheriff took all our money when he arrested us. Remember?" He sighed. "And beside I was a little short in the saloon last night and I think I spent it," he added, throwing the Kid a disgusted look. "Either way you're safe."

"Ye-ah," the Kid nodded, slowly. "So how we're gonna decide then? Who stays and who goes? And … ." He prodded his trigger finger forcefully into Heyes' arm. "Why only one of us?"

"Owh!" Heyes frowned and moved his arm away. Rubbing the indented limb, he nodded. "Who stays and who goes is incidental, Kid. We can arg … ." He paused and grinned widely. "Discuss it later. For now just hear me out."

The Kid rolled his eyes and nodded.

Heyes swallowed and licked his lips. "One of us needs to find out what the weight of that thing is … ."

"Why? How does that help us?"

Heyes frowned. "I don't exactly know but I've a feeling it's significant."

The Kid rolled his eyes. "It's more'n significant! It's huge!"

"I meant the weight!" Heyes looked irritated and settled his head back on his hand. "There's something funny 'bout the weight," he murmured. He raised his head and looked in the direction the deputy had gone. "Kid we don't have much time," he said, urgently. "It's GOTTA be me who breaks out. I only need a few hours, and then I'll break back in." He nodded. "I need to get a look at that weight. If I'm right then my theory falls into place and we can get outta here legitimately."

"I thought ya said ya didn't have a theory?" the Kid said, suspiciously.

"I didn't when you asked me." Heyes threw his legs over the bunk and sat up. Casting an eye round for the deputy coming back, he lowered his voice anyway. "Something's occurred to me while we've been discussing." He leant his arms on his legs and leaned towards his partner.

"What?" the Kid whispered back.

"Hey what you two whispering about?" the deputy demanded, making them both jump.

The pair jumped apart and tried not look guilty. Heyes returned to his previous prone position.

The Kid grinned at the deputy who came to the bars. "Oh jus' ruminating on life, Deputy. We were jus' saying it's funny how life takes a turn."

"Yeah, Deputy. We were just ruminating that's all," Heyes grinned, innocently. The deputy gave them a lingering suspicious look as he walked away. Ruminating? Heyes mouthed in the Kid's direction.

The Kid shrugged and mirrored Heyes' position on his bunk. He picked up the dreadful book. "S'good book, Mr Smith. I'm learning lots."

Heyes shuddered.

ASJASJASJASJ

A few days earlier at a County Fair, Heyes and Curry were looking at the Guess the Weight Stall. Heyes had pushed back his hat and now stood hands on hips contemplating the item that wanted its weight guessed.

"Boy that's big," the Kid whistled.

"Yep," Heyes agreed. His eyes flicked to the sign. It read: fifty cents a guess. All proceeds to Ludlow City orphanage. Nearest guess to the correct weight wins prize of twenty dollars.

"Why's it round?" the Kid queried.

"It's called a wheel," Heyes informed him.

The Kid looked sceptically at him. "A wheel?"

"Yep." Heyes nodded, giving him a tight-lipped smile.

"You gents interested in having a guess?" the stallholder asked, hopefully.

The Kid grinned. "Naw! Not too good at guessing. What 'bout you, Joshua?"

Heyes pursed his lips thoughtfully and then leant over to look more closely. Straightening up he shook his head. "Too many unknowns." He declared and folded his arms. He looked at the stallholder. "Take it you already KNOW the weight?"

"Sure do," the stallholder grinned and patted his top pocket. "The maker wrote it down for me. Got it right here. Guarding it with my life."

Heyes gave the Kid a nudge. "Come'n." Then he chuckled. "Imagine the size of the sandwich Kid." He paused. "I reckon that'll defeat even YOUR appetite!" He walked away, resisting the temptation to roll his shoulder blades together in a bid to remove the daggers now embedded in them.

ASJASJASJASJ

At the next opportunity when alone to talk.

"What I don't understand is why the sheriff thinks its was US who stole it?" The Kid puffed. "I mean it's not exactly our _modus operandi_ is it?" He kept his head down so his partner couldn't see the twitch of a pleased smile beginning to appear on his face. "An' what does he think we've done with it?"

Heyes turned his head slowly. " _Modus operandi_?" he queried, eyebrows raised.

"Yep. It means our method of operating," the Kid said, smugly.

Heyes' eyebrows retreated further under his bangs and his eyes widened. "Where did you get that from?" he spluttered.

"From this dang book of yours." He held it up. "For your information this book happens to be a gold mine"

Heyes frowned. Hadn't HE said that about another book? He grunted.

"I'm telling ya Heyes they keep me locked up in here much longer, forcing me to read this dang book, I'm gonna be thinking jus' like you!" He paused. "Which ain't good!"

Heyes smacked his lips and took a deep breath. Choosing to ignore that comment, he sat up. "Now I've done some more thinking. D'you wanna hear what I've got figured out so far?"

The Kid nodded with resignation. Best let Heyes get it out of his system.

"Like I said before, I gotta bust out of here, get a look at that weight and sneak back in." He held up a hand to stop further questions from the Kid. "I don't think it's as heavy as it looks. I think … ." He glanced round for the deputy. "I think it's hollow," he whispered.

The Kid frowned. "Huh?"

"I reckon there's a space inside."

"What? Why?"

"Contraband," Heyes said, smugly.

The Kid looked at him with incredulity. "Heyes, have I ever told ya you can be a little weird at times?"

"Frequently." Heyes admitted. "But it's being weird that has kept us outta the clutches of the law all this time." The Kid looked round at the cell they were sitting in. "Except for now!" Heyes took a deep breath. "Kid, I'm telling you, if we don't find a way outta this mess soon the amnesty's dead."

"Really?" the Kid frowned. "For this?"

Heyes shrugged. "The Governor said stay outta trouble. And this is trouble."

"But they … ." He pointed a finger at the sheriff's desk. "… don't know jus' who they got sitting in their jail."

"No and the sheriff's not gonna know who we are. How's he gonna know? You gonna tell him?"

"I know you Heyes. When the sheriff sees me sitting all alone in this cell, he's gonna wanna know why and where YOU are. He's gonna get suspicious. Then he's gonna get to thinkin'. You ain't the only one who can do that y'know. Then he's gonna start lookin' at wanted posters. If he hasn't already. THEN if you suddenly reappear, like nothin' has happened, he's gonna know for sure we're not two saddlebums called Smith and Jones."

"I'll spin him a tale," Heyes shrugged.

"Yes and THAT'S how he'll know ya you!"

Heyes had the good grace to look disgruntled.

"Heyes, I've been doin' some thinkin' too. We've BOTH gotta break outta here and hightail it."

Heyes shook his head furiously. "No Kid, you haven't been doing any thinking at all. If we BOTH break out, then the sheriff really will think we did it. Like you say its only a matter of time afore he puts two and two together. We've GOTTA solve this mystery first. It's the only way he'll let us go." Heyes paused. "Tell you what though we'll keep your idea as a back up plan."

The Kid appeared to be mollified. "Can ya pick that lock?"

Heyes looked affronted for a moment and then smiled. Reaching into his left boot, he extracted a slim knife.

"I reckon so Kid," he nodded.

When the Kid grinned, Heyes tucked the knife back into his boot. The Kid nodded.

"Okay Heyes we'll do it your way. BUT if it don't work out then we've got a back up plan. Right? MY back up plan?"

Heyes licked his lips, waggled his head as he considered and finally nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Guess the Weight Mystery Chapter One

How it happened.

Later the day of the Fair, the partners realised that they couldn't stay in town that night. Every hotel and boarding house was filled to overflowing. Provisioning themselves, they rode a little out of town to a nice spot and set up camp. The Kid had bought himself a cheese sandwich to tide him over until supper was ready. Not exactly a starter, more of an _amuse bouche_ perhaps? With Heyes tending the fire, the Kid was munching away when both looked up at the sound of horses coming along the road at speed. Hands straying to their right sides, they got to their feet. The sheriff and several of his companions skidded to a halt and dismounted quickly.

"Get 'em boys," the sheriff ordered, gun already drawn. "Okay you two are under arrest. Get those hands up!"

With a glance at each other, they had no choice but to do as asked. They kept their hands up as men quickly whisked their guns from their holsters.

"What's this all about Sheriff?" Heyes inquired.

"Ya under arrest."

"For what?"

"Hey!" the Kid protested, the sandwich he was holding, plucked from his hand. "That's my supper!"

"Nope. It's evidence that's what that is."

"Ev .. evidence? Owh!" The Kid winced at his arms pulled behind his back.

"Evidence for what, sheriff?" Heyes gave a similar wince at the same treatment on him.

"Stealing the wheel of cheese from the Guess the Weight stall."

The partners swopped glances. They must be dreaming. This was too bizarre to be real!

"Someone stole it?" Heyes' eyes were out on stalks.

"That's right. Took right out from under ole Jacob's nose. Turned round to talk to the Widda Norman an' when he turned back it was gone. Like it vanished intake thin air! Darnedest thing."

"What makes you think WE took it?" Heyes said first to recover.

"You were showing interest in it."

Heyes grinned widely. "Well sheriff that's 'cos it was a Guess the Weight stall. You HAVE to show interest to be ABLE to guess the weight!"

"Yeah us and half the town," the Kid added.

"So if you'll just remove these here binds we'll be on our way. No harm done," Heyes said, smiling pleasantly.

"Nope, can't do that. Not when I find ya in possession of the evidence." The sheriff gestured with the half-eaten sandwich.

"I BOUGHT that from the café!"

The Kid's appeal fell on deaf ears. Before they knew it, both were on their horses and on the way back to town.

In the jail and secure in a cell, the deputy undid the binds.

"Say Deputy?" Heyes called.

"Yeah?"

"There's a book in my saddlebags. Any chance I could have it?" The deputy looked doubtful. "Y'know pass the time 'till we get this sorted out."

The deputy looked at the sheriff for instruction. He shrugged. On his desk were the boys' saddlebags, placed there by another of the posse.

"Don't see why not. This yours?" His hand went to the buckle of the top pair and Heyes nodded. "I'll have to check it y'know."

Heyes pursed his lips. "Go right ahead. Nothing to hide."

"Except for his dirty socks. Watch out for them. They'll blow ya head off!" the Kid grinned and then sobered when he saw the look Heyes was giving him. He shrugged. "What? Jus' looking out for my fellow man."

Heyes smacked his lips.

Exercising extreme caution the sheriff dug into saddlebags and found the book in question. He leafed through the pages and shook it vigorously until he was sure there was nothing secreted inside. Frowning at the cover, he brought it over.

"The Murders in the Rue Morgue by Edgar Allan Poe. That's a little highbrow Mr Smith," he said, passing it through the bars.

Heyes grinned widely. "Thanks Sheriff. It's a real good book. Let you borrow it after I've finished with it."

He swung his feet up and settled on his bunk, casually flicking through the book until he found his place near the end. Then sniffed contently and settled down to read.

The Kid gave a groan and settled down on HIS bunk to sleep under his hat.

ASJASJASJASJ

And now …

Heyes grinned and put out a hand to touch the Kid's arm. That man removed his hat and turned his head to look at his partner. Seeing Heyes' grinning face, he raised his eyebrows. Heyes nodded and inclined his head in the direction of the gently snoring deputy. The Kid grinned and started to move as Heyes reached down and extracted his knife from his boot.

The Kid acted as a shield in case the deputy woke and to mute somewhat any noise Heyes might make. It didn't take long and Heyes was slowly opening the cell door. He winced slightly when it grated. They both glanced fearfully at the deputy, who just smacked his lips and turned his head, before settling again.

"I'll be a couple of hours," Heyes whispered, putting on his hat. The Kid nodded as Heyes slipped out. A nervous minute as Heyes relocked the cell from the outside this time and he was on his way, tiptoeing to the door. With a brief wave, he was gone.

The Kid settled once more on his bunk and placed his hat over his face. He was nearly asleep when … .

"Wowh!"

Under his hat, the Kid smiled. The deputy was awake! The Kid listened as the deputy recovered from his start. Heard the chair settle again and then feet hit the floor with a thud.

"What?"

As feet in a panic quickly travelled across the floor to the cell, the Kid removed his hat.

"Somethin' wrong, Deputy?" he asked innocently.

The deputy spluttered, sleep muddled brain unable to articulate words. He pointed at the empty bunk.

"Ooh, where's Mr Smith?" the Kid said, in fake astonishment, sitting up.

"That's … that's what I wanna know!"

"Well … ." The Kid pulled back the blanket to see if Mr Smith was there. It was obvious even to Ludlow's finest that he wasn't. "Not there, deputy." He peered under the bunk and then his own. "Not there either." Now on his feet he shrugged at the open-mouthed deputy.

"Where's he gone?"

"How do I know? I've been sleep." Just like you deputy he could have added. "Perhaps he went for a walk?" The Kid rattled the cell door, proving that it was locked. "Perhaps … ." He stroked his chin and took on a thinking face. "He vanished inta thin air!"

The deputy groaned. "I've gotta get the sheriff. Jus' … don't YOU go anywhere!"

"Nope. Weren't plannin' on goin' anywhere, deputy." He settled on his bunk again. "I'll be right here when ya get back."

The deputy made a bolt for the door and the Kid grinned. He didn't want to be in HIS boots for the next little while.

The Kid was just dropping off again when the street door opened with force.

"See Sheriff I tol' ya he ain't there!"

"I cen see that! What ya done with him?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned on the Kid. "Where is he? Where'd he go?"

"Beats me sheriff. When we woke up, he was gone."

"Gone? Jus' like that?" the sheriff roared.

The Kid shrugged. "It would appear so."

"How'd he get out?" He turned on his deputy. "D'ya leave this door unlocked?"

The deputy shook his head furiously as the Kid rattled the door, still locked.

"Where'd he go?"

The Kid shrugged. "How should I know? He jus' wasn't here when WE woke up that's the nub of it."

The sheriff looked at the Kid suspiciously. It took a few moments to digest what the Kid had said. "WE? WE!" He looked at the deputy who took a step back. "WE! Darn it Elmo you were asleep weren't ya?"

"Er … ."

The Kid turned away and returned to his bunk. He wasn't about to get much more sleep but the roasting the deputy was getting wasn't any of his business.

ASJASJASJASJ

At daybreak, the Kid came awake as the Sheriff, who had decided to relieve his sleepy deputy for the rest of the night, stepped out back. Under his hat, the Kid waited and then heard the street door softly open, cautious footsteps enter, and the door close. Next, the faint scrapping of blade on lock, followed by the soft, slow squeaking of the cell door opening. The Kid pulled his hat away from his face and looked up to see his partner closing the cell door.

"Alright?" he whispered.

Heyes nodded, winced as he locked the door, made a circle with his thumb and forefinger as he turned away to his bunk. Not a moment too soon, he dived onto the bunk. Hat settled over his face, fingers laced together over his stomach and prone by the time the sheriff came into the office fully.

Where he stopped and stared. "WHAT?"

The jail's two somnambulant occupants jumped awake, snatching off their hats and sitting up in panic.

"Sheriff? What's the matter?" the Kid asked, in concern.

"YOU!" the sheriff pointed at Heyes.

"Me?" Heyes pointed at himself, his face a picture of innocence.

"How'd ya … ? Where … ? Where … ?"

The sheriff gripped the bars of the cell, his face turning several shades of red into puce.

"You weren't here!"

The partners looked at each other.

"What d'you mean sheriff? We've both been asleep."

"No you ain't! YOU mebbe." He pointed at the Kid. "But YOU weren't here!" He shook his finger at Heyes.

Heyes shrugged. "What can I tell you, Sheriff?"

"Say Joshua I was having the weirdest dream when we woke up," the Kid grinned and brushed Heyes' knee with his fingertips.

"Yeah?" Heyes said, lying down on his bunk. "Tell me about it in the morning huh? It's still early yet." He yawned expansively. "Still have some more sleeping to do."

The Kid nodded and resettled on his bunk. The sheriff looked from one to the other incredulously. He must be losing his mind! He knew the dark haired fella the one called Smith hadn't been there before. Yet now he was! As he walked by the cell on his way back to the desk, he gave the door a rattle. Locked. Definitely locked.

Under their hats, both ex-outlaws grinned.

ASJASJASJASJ

"Well how did ya get on?" the Kid asked, quietly as they ate the breakfast provided.

"Mmmm, good," Heyes replied around a mouthful of egg and bacon. "I was right. I think the cheese was used for smuggling cards."

"Huh?"

Heyes shook his head. "I don't understand it either but … I've gotta lead." Heyes was eating as though he hadn't eaten in days instead of last night. "Trouble is I've gotta get out again to prove it."

"Could be tricky," the Kid said, flicking his eyes towards the sheriff, tucking into his own breakfast.

"Uh huh that's why this isn't gonna agree with me." He gestured with his fork at his plate. "He'll … ." The fork flicked towards the sheriff. "have to call the doc to come take a look at me."

"How's that gonna help?"

Heyes grinned an eggy grin. "Remember Chad Walker?"

The Kid frowned. "I know the name."

"Yeah he left the Hole not long after you got there. 'Bout the same time as Lom left."

"Didn't he … ." Realisation dawned on the Kid's face as a wide grin. "Wanna go to medical school. You mean he's … HERE?"

"Yep. Bona fide doctor. Right here in Ludlow City. Ran into him last night. He was on his way back from an emergency." Heyes chuckled. "Nearly had one of his own right in front of me. He was a mite surprised when I stepped outta the shadows."

"Yeah," the Kid nodded. "I would be."

A flicker of a disgruntled frown crossed Heyes' face, but then he chose to ignore that remark. "We ended up going back to his house. I told him all about our little sojourn in here … ."

"Sojourn?" the Kid queried. He looked up and met a grinning Hannibal Heyes.

"I thought you were reading that book, Thaddeus?" His eyes flicked meaningfully to the book on the Kid's bunk.

"Perhaps I ain't GOT that far!" the Kid scowled.

Smiling, Heyes turned his attention back to his breakfast. "It means temporary stay. I also told Chad WHY we was here. He wasn't surprised."

"He thinks WE stole it!" The Kid was incredulous.

"No! I told him what I suspected. Seems I was right." He swallowed a mouthful and seeing that he had the Kid's attention, continued. "There's a by-law in this town. No gambling. Dunno how we missed THAT!" Heyes shook his head in despair.

"We were having all the fun of the Fair. Didn't make it to the saloon remember?"

Heyes nodded. "Yeah, remind me never to do THAT again. Anyway, Chad thinks that there is a certain element in the town who … ."

"HEY! You two! Either speak louder so I cen hear ya or shut up!"

"Sorry, sheriff," they chorused, contritely.

A silent conversation passed between the two. Heyes pursed his lips, wanting to tell the Kid more but only able to convey the accepted, "go along with me." The Kid nodded.

ASJASJASJASJ

"Oooh!"

The Kid looked over at his partner. Heyes was pulling a pained face and rubbing his stomach.

"Owwh!"

"Something wrong, Joshua?" the Kid asked, calmly. He turned a page in the book he was forcing himself to read.

"Yeeah! Guts feel like they're gonna explode! Oooh!"

Feeling like he should show some concern, the Kid sat up. He throw his legs over the side of the bunk. He picked up the pitcher of water.

"Want some?" He poured a glass and held it out.

"Nooo!" Suddenly Heyes sat up quickly on the side of the bunk. He looked wide-eyed at the Kid. Swallowing hard, he whimpered, "Oh no!"

He lurched sideways.

The Kid wrinkled his nose as Heyes deposited the contents of his stomach on the cell floor. It always amazed him how Heyes could do that on demand. It was a ruse. Heyes had perfected it in Valparaiso and it had come in handy a time or two since. Eat quickly and take in lots of air appeared to be the answer.

"Er Sheriff. We gotta problem over here," the Kid called.

Heyes groaned loudly and looked up. His hair was over his face and he was sweating. Or, he appeared to be. Only the Kid had witnessed the drops of water Heyes had quickly patted over his face.

The sheriff appeared at the bars and took in the scene. At Mr Smith's pale, almost green tinged face, at the mess on the floor, at Mr Jones' look of concern for his partner.

"Awh! Sheez!" He sighed. "Okay I'll send for the doc."

ASJASJASJASJ

When Dr Chad Walker arrived, the pair were in a different cell. Heyes sat with a bowl on his knees just in case.

A grumbling Elmo was finishing clearing up the mess in the old cell.

"Well Mr Smith what appears to be the problem?"

Heyes groaned. "It's my stomach doc. Feels like its twisting inside out."

Chad nodded and set his bag down next to his patient.

"Sheriff may I have a few minutes to examine my patient in private please?"

The Sheriff sighed. "Sure. Elmo ya finished?"

The deputy nodded. He mopped to the door of the cell "accidently" sweeping the mop over the toes of the sheriff's boots. Keeping a straight face, Elmo picked up the bucket and went out.

"What about him?" the sheriff growled, glowering after his deputy and nodding his head at the Kid.

Chad looked at the Kid. "Looks like he can go back to the other cell."

The Kid trooped back to the original cell, flumped onto his bunk, wrinkled his nose at the faint smell of vinegar used to clean the floor, sighed and picked up the book yet again. This charade had better be worth it. He didn't know how much more readin' he could take!

"Lie down, Mr Smith and tell me where it hurts."

Chad waited until both lawmen had left. "Just as you suspected Heyes, the cards were hidden in the middle of the wheel. Stealing the cheese is a diversion and so are you. While the sheriff is investigating, he's not paying attention to who ELSE has arrived in town. The big game's tonight but I'm not sure I can get you into it Heyes."

"Chad if they're big time players like you say, they're gonna recognise my alter ego, Carlton Balfour. He's a legend … ." Heyes pulled a face. "Even if I do say so myself," he muttered. "They're not gonna pass up an opportunity to play poker with Carlton Balfour … ."

"Yeah I know but I've given it some thought and ... ."

"Chad if the Kid and me don't get outta here soon, the sheriff is gonna start looking at wanted posters. And guess who he's gonna find."

"And if he finds out I helped you, then I'm in big trouble. I can't do it Heyes. I've gotta family. Now where d'you say it hurts? There?"

Heyes grunted as Chad pressed on his stomach. "Yeah. Owh! Right there, Doc."

"Chad you've gotta help. For old time's sake, huh?"

Chad hesitated, sighed and finally nodded. "Alright. I'll come back and see how you are later. You'll have my decision then, at sundown."

Heyes smiled and nodded. "Thanks Doc."

Chad left sometime later, telling the sheriff that he'd be back to check on his patient in the early evening.

The Kid returned to be with Heyes.

"How ya feeling?"

"Better. The doc gave me a powder to settle my stomach. Told me to rest. He's gone away to look something up. Be back to see me later. He'll let me know then what he's decided," Heyes said, emphasising words with a nod or widening his eyes. Both were aware that the sheriff was listening.

The Kid climbed onto his bunk again.

"Do you trust him? We ain't had much luck with doctors, Joshua."

Heyes pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Yeah I had my reservations at first but I do feel better." He smiled weakly. "I'm prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"That's not like you Joshua."

Heyes put a hand behind his head and looked at the ceiling. "Ah well folks change as they get older. Somethings aren't quite so important as they are when you're younger." He paused and looked at the Kid intently. "Like money for instance."

The Kid looked doubtful. Chad knew who they were and $20,000 was a lot of money for a small town doctor.

"Are ya sure 'bout that?"

"Yes." Heyes was emphatic.

The Kid looked away, shaking his head. He picked up the book. "Well all I can say Joshua is I sure hope we get outta here soon. I'm fed up with lying in this cell reading this dang book!"


	3. Chapter 3

Guess the Weight Mystery Chapter Three

Chad was back at sundown as he promised.

"How has my patient been?" he asked, as he came in.

The sheriff looked up from reading the newspaper. "Quiet mostly. Didn't want no lunch and he hasn't thrown up no more."

Chad smiled. "Well that's a good sign. Can you let me in?"

Heyes had slept most of the day, making up for his disturbed night's sleep. He was still lying on his bunk. He appeared to be asleep but in reality, he was thinking.

The Kid had slept, paced and finally in desperation read more of the book, which he was doing now.

"Hey Doc, I think my partner is feeling a little better."

"I can speak for myself, Mr Jones," Heyes growled, blinking his eyes open as if he had just woken. "Hey Doc, glad to see you."

The Sheriff got up and unlocked the cell.

"Alright, Jones, let's go."

The Kid looked up, with a frown.

"Where?"

"Over there." The sheriff nodded to the cell across the aisle. "Give the doc more room to examine your friend."

The Kid growled, as he rolled off his bunk. "I was all comfortable and cosy," he grumbled. "An' I've jus' got to one of the only good parts in this darn book as well." He stabbed his finger on the open book.

"Ya can take it with you," the sheriff sighed.

"'Tain't the same," continued the grumbling one. He was going anyway, whether he like it or not.

With the Kid safely locked in the other cell, the Sheriff let the doc in with Heyes.

"Sure you'll be alright Doc?" he asked, doubtfully.

"Yes of course, sheriff. I'll call if I need you."

Once the sheriff had gone, Chad sat down on the bunk vacated by the Kid. Heyes hadn't moved but he was looking at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"I can't do it Heyes. I've thought it over and I can't risk it. I'm sorry." He looked at Heyes anxiously, willing him to understand.

Heyes harrumphed. He'd been hoping but he wasn't surprised.

"Okay Chad I understand," he sighed. "But can you tell me anything that might help?"

"Yeah." Chad swallowed and nodded. "The game is set for nine tonight … ."

Heyes glanced at the jailhouse clock. "That's TWO hours from now!"

"I didn't make the time," Chad protested.

Heyes rolled his eyes. "No of course not. And? Where is it?"

"Out at The Bonnet."

"Huh?"

"That's the name of the place 'bout three miles west of town. It's called that 'cos the rocks above are kinda shaped like a woman's bonnet. It's a … ." Chad looked uncomfortable saying that he knew such places existed. "Well it's a … house of ill-repute. Miles from anywhere but it's er done up right fancy. There's a big parlour with a separate entrance. You wouldn't know you were where you are 'cept …. .!

"Except for what?" Heyes was suspicious.

Chad reddened. "Well er 'cept for the half naked women that er float in and out occasionally."

Heyes growled. "Hardly the venue for a serious poker game is it?" he hissed.

"The buy in is five thousand dollars. Attracts a better element but no one too high faluting who'll mind that sorta thing."

"Sheesh! Five thousand dollars!" Heyes rubbed his cheek, in frustration. All his plans, of which there were many and varied, had now dissolved. "You didn't tell me that!"

Chad looked suitably guilty.

"And you've got five thousand dollars?" Heyes demanded. "As a doc in a small town like this?"

Chad looked disgruntled. "Weren't always a doc in a small town," he forced out, reluctantly.

At that point, Heyes sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bunk. Chad sat back suddenly wary. He hadn't known Heyes long when they were together in Devil's Hole. Yet he did remember the way that young man's demeanour changed from smiling and affable to serious and menacing in an instance. Here it was again. Heyes was giving him a look that demanded an explanation and it had better be good.

"Played a lot of poker when I was at medical school. Helped with the fees and living expenses y'know? Managed to build up a sizeable stake. Only I er didn't EXACTLY do it … um … STRICTLY according to Hoyle. If you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Heyes growled, wringing his hands together. "So what are you saying, Doc?"

Chad ran a hand over his face. "Well when I had my qualifications, I decided that … discretion was the better part of valour … and I oughta find a nice small, quiet out of the way town to set up shop. Ludlow fitted the bill."

Heyes pursed his lips. "How long before they found you?"

Chad looked at him in surprise and then grunted out two years. Why was he surprised? This was Hannibal Heyes, criminal mastermind and all round super schemer. That man now sat with a rueful smile on his face.

"So you're between a rock and a hard place aren't you? Was it you who stole the cheese wheel?"

Chad smacked his lips and nodded.

"Where is it?"

"In my cold store. I planned to cut it up. Probably have to live on cheese for the rest of the year," he said, bitterly, shaking his head. "Just as well I gave my wife that fondue set for Christmas."

Heyes gave a short husky laugh, and then looked round for any sign of the sheriff. Would look suspicious if he and the doctor were caught laughing.

He paused. "It's the only way to smuggle cards into this town, Heyes!"

Heyes looked amused. "Really?"

"It ain't just the sheriff, Heyes. The womenfolk in this town can sniff out a poker chip at a hundred yards. They have this sixth sense or somethin'." He tossed his hands in the air. "Dunno how they do it," he added, shaking his head. "So I have to be real inventive to get all the paraphernalia here."

Heyes gave him a sympathetic look. "So how much do you still owe?"

Chad looked embarrassed. "Thirty."

"Thousand!" Heyes' eyes were out on stalks.

"Yeah." Then spying the sheriff coming in. "Well Mr Smith I think you've made a remarkable recovery. Get some more rest and tomorrow you'll be right as rain."

"Thanks doc." Heyes returned to a prone position on his bunk, although this time he put his hand behind his head. He now had a lot more to think on and not a lot of time to do it in.

"He alright doc?" the sheriff asked, unlocking the cell.

"Yes he's fine. Nothing too heavy for supper tonight. Perhaps some soup and bread."

On his bunk, Heyes wrinkled his nose. He didn't like soup! And he WAS hungry now. Perhaps the Kid would share his dinner. Ha! Fat chance of that!

Once Chad had gone, the sheriff unlocked the cell containing the Kid.

"Back you go, Jones."

"What?" The Kid looked up in horror. "First I'm here, and then I'm there. It's not as if I WANT to take root but … what kinda jail do you call this? When a body can't settle for five minutes." He growled as he got up.

Still muttering under his breath, he trooped back to the other cell. "When's supper?" he demanded, irritably as he resettled on his bunk. "I've worked up an appetite with all this movin' about."

"Half an hour. Maybe a bit more. Have to tell 'em 'bout Smith's special diet but I can't leave 'til Elmo gets here."

"Why not sheriff?" Heyes said, innocently. "You oughta know my partner here gets real cranky if he doesn't eat regular. You can lock the outside doors. We aren't going anywhere."

The sheriff growled and glanced at the clock. "Elmo's late. Suppose I could. Alright." He reached for his hat and keys. "But I won't be long and Elmo could turn up at any moment."

"See ya sheriff," chorused two innocent choirboys.

As the key turned in the lock, the pair sat up and looked at each other.

"So are we getting outta here now?" the Kid asked, hopefully.

"No, not yet."

"Why not?"

"Things have got a little more complicated."

"Complicated? It can't GET any more complicated. I don't even know why we're still here!"

"Kid, Chad's in trouble and needs our help."

"What? We can't even help ourselves at the moment." He paused. "We had a plan Heyes!" The Kid looked doubtfully. "Didn't we?"

"Yeah we did but I've had to scrap the Carlton Balfour part of that. Chad wouldn't help me … us to get outta here so I've gotta come up with something else."

"Like what?"

Heyes tapped his fingers on his lips thoughtfully. "Fine wine, Kid. Remember?" He swung his legs back on his bunk. "I'm letting it breath."

The Kid rolled his eyes and shuddered.

ASJASJASJASJ

A little while later.

"Heyes I've been thinking."

There was a grunt, a little between an uh-huh and a cough. When he received the look, Heyes sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bunk.

"Now Kid, you know … ."

"I know. I know. The arrangement. But this here book explains a few things 'bout puzzling out mysteries. It's got me thinkin'. The sheriff don't seem too keen on investigating that missing cheese wheel does he? I mean he's been here most of the time. Shouldn't he be out asking questions, looking for clues, gathering evidence? That sorta thing?"

Heyes nodded. "Yes," he agreed, thoughtfully. "He WAS keen to lock us up and finger us for the theft. Hmmm."

"Didn't ya think of that?" The Kid looked hopeful that he'd thought of something Heyes hadn't.

"Yes," Heyes nodded, firmly. "But I was kinda working on how to get us outta here instead. And I think I have."

Before he could say any more they heard the key in the lock of the street door. In came the sheriff with a towel-draped tray. Supper had arrived. Shortly followed by a red-faced Elmo.

"Sorry Sheriff, I got caught up," he apologised.

A few minutes, Ludlow jail would pass for a supper club, as the only sounds were those of mastication. Heyes drank his soup with a disgusted look on his face. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with it. He just couldn't abide soup! To make things worse, the Kid was tucking into a big roast dinner. Heyes spied an opportunity and deftly scooped up a roast potato before the Kid could stop him.

"Hey!"

Heyes grinned broadly, as he chewed the purloined potato.

"You can have a slurp of my soup if you like?" he offered, cheekily, in return.

"No thank you," the Kid grumbled, and moved away so nothing else on his plate would be diverted away.

Heyes gave a deep sigh. He took one more spoonful of the soup and set the bowl aside. Looking across to the desk, Elmo looked to have the same as the Kid but the sheriff wasn't eating. In fact, he looked as though he was preparing to leave. Mind made up, Heyes wiped his hands on his thighs and got up.

"Er sheriff, can I ask a question before you go?" He stood expectantly, both hands on the bars.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the sheriff asked. He was hungry too and the smell of cooking was making his stomach gurgle. He knew his wife had dinner waiting for him at home.

"Well it's not so much what I want but more what I can do for you." Heyes flashed his double dimple smile. "How'd you like to be a hero?"

"Huh?"

The sheriff approached warily. Heyes waited until he was standing on the opposite side of the bars.

"Why haven't you investigated the theft of the cheese wheel?"

"Waal I figured that's long gone by now. Won't find any evidence and if I did I couldn't prove it came from that wheel." The sheriff shook his head. "It'll have to remain one of life's unsolved mysteries."

"Then why are you still holding us?"

The sheriff looked a little uncomfortable. "Insurance," he mouthed.

"Insurance?" Heyes frowned.

"I had to keep you locked up until Jacob's claim was accepted. And it was this afternoon."

"So how much longer were you figuring on keeping us?"

"Planning on letting you go in the morning."

"I see." Heyes put his hands on his hips and looked stern. "You do realise Sheriff that we can sue for unlawful imprisonment."

The sheriff rubbed his chin, a rueful grin on his face. "Well yeah ya could but I don't figure ya will."

"And why not?" Heyes demanded. His voice became noticeably harder.

"You're drifters aren't ya? You didn't give me much money to look after when I arrested ya. Bed and full board for three nights for free oughta be compensation enough."

Heyes twitched his nose. He didn't have an answer to that because it was true. "That's as maybe, Sheriff but letting us out in the morning will be too late."

"Too late for what?"

"To make you a hero! My partner and I, haven't exactly been entirely truthful with you either sheriff."

"How's that?"

The Kid looked up in interest. He was witnessing an embryonic Hannibal Heyes plan, probably being made up on the spot.

Heyes took a deep sigh. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this? But it seems I do." He paused. "Our names aren't Thaddeus Jones and Joshua Smith."

"They aren't?"

"No," Heyes said, shaking his head.

The Kid stopped chewing. He had an awful feeling he knew what was coming. Especially when Heyes pointed his hand in his direction.

"This here is Alphonse Hodgekiss and I'm Stan Rembacker." _(The Kid rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yep, Heyes had saddled him with an outrageous name again!)_ "And we work for the Bannerman Detective Agency. We've been sent here by Special Agent Harry Briscoe, himself. 'Course you'll have heard of him. Being one of their top agents and all."

The sheriff frowned and slowly shook his head. "No," he said, doubtfully.

Heyes laughed and turned back to the Kid. "Hey Alphonse, looks like we've found one of the few people who haven't heard of ole Harry. What are the chances of that? Huh?"

The Kid grunted ambiguously.

Heyes turned back. "We're working undercover sheriff. Investigating illegal gambling."

"Illegal gambling? In this town? There's nothing like that here. I'd know about it if there was." The sheriff looked affronted.

"We had a tip off from Dr Walker. You know him. Nice fella. Was here earlier."

"I know who Dr Walker is."

Heyes sighed and stepped closer to the bars. He lowered his voice so that the sheriff had to come closer as well.

"This can't go any further, Sheriff. I'm telling you this in confidence. You being an Officer of the Law and all. Same as us." He gestured to himself and the Kid. "Dr Walker fell into a little trouble a few years ago and … well he's being … blackmailed." Inwardly, Heyes smiled. He could tell he'd hooked the sheriff. "Poor Doc Walker's been arranging big time poker games."

"You don't say?" the sheriff found himself whispering as well.

"I do say and it so happens there's a game tonight."

"Where?"

"Uh." Heyes held up a finger. "Now I can't tell you that until you let Alphonse and me outta here. Y'see Alphonse _(The Kid rolled his eyes again)_ and me, we've gotta be there when you break up the game."

The sheriff looked doubtful but the possibility of some big arrests beckoned. He couldn't pass that over.

"Why?"

Heyes had warmed to his story and was looking eager. "Word has it there's gonna be some big time gamblers at the game tonight. There'll never be a better chance for the law to get 'em. It was Dr Walker who tipped Bannerman off in the hope we would do something about it. So here we are. But if it gets out that Doc Walker told on these guys then there could be … well let's just say there could be reprisals. We need to spirit him away and keep him safe, while you and your … ." Heyes glanced over at Elmo, who was picking at bits of dinner he'd spilt down his shirt. He wrinkled his nose up in distaste as Elmo popped the bits into his mouth. "Er … men make the arrests."

"Well I can … ."

"No sheriff that's OUR job. That's what Bannerman expects us to do. You can have the … prestige of making the arrests. Don't matter any to us. We'll look after Doc Walker. What d'you say?" Heyes leant his elbow on the bars, his other hand on his hip, as he watched the cogs of the sheriff's mind turn in thought. "We don't have much time, sheriff," he urged. "The game's at nine and it's outta town."

The sheriff rubbed his chin as he considered. He glanced at Elmo who was now stretching and yawning.

"Need to round up a few men … ."

"Send Elmo to do that." Heyes paused. "It'll keep him awake if nothing else," he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Guess the Weight Mystery Chapter Four

Sometime later, a group of men crouched in the bushes outside The Bonnet. Heyes had his pocket watch open and by the light of the moon, was watching the seconds tick by. It was agreed they would wait until all the players had arrived and the game underway before they made their move.

The Kid shuffled next to him.

"Have you seen who's in there?" he asked, in a low voice.

"Yep."

"We know 'em. Well two of 'em anyway."

"Three. I know the short, businessman too."

"And we're still going in?"

Heyes pulled a face. "Have to, K … Alphonse." He pulled his shoulders back. "We're here to do a job …. ." He paused and gulped. "So we've best get on with it."

The Kid looked uneasy but Heyes had shut the watch with a snap, licked his lips and was nodding to the sheriff. He in turn nodded to the rest of the assembled men and they drew their guns.

A moment later, the sheriff, a nervous looking Elmo and the three men he had been able to muster burst into The Bonnet's fancy parlour. Heyes and the Kid followed a little behind. They knew who was there. What they didn't know was how much trouble was going to come their way because of those men being there. They weren't that anxious to find out.

Heyes took in the situation instantly. Chad Walker sat with his back to the door. The man to his left, Heyes didn't know. Nor did he know the two men to Chad's right. The three men opposite, facing him however, Heyes did know. All for very different reasons. None of them good.

Number One was a complication but Heyes' gaze passed over him quickly. He was the least of their worries.

Not so the man next to him. Number Two hissed a venomous snarl the moment the posse had burst in and was rising to his feet. "Heyes!" At the same time, he was going for his gun.

The Kid stepped from behind Heyes. "I wouldn't if I was you, O'Neill," the Kid cautioned.

He knew this man all too well. Seamus O'Neill, member of the notorious Red Sash Gang, bitter rivals to the Devil's Hole Gang. The two Gangs had had several run-ins in the past and there was no love lost between them. And their leader hated the Kid and that made members of the Gang dangerous. All were extremely loyal. What the reason behind that was, the Kid couldn't remember. He just knew he had to take no chances.

The Kid stood, seemingly at ease. Yet he was alert for any movement from O'Neill. "Don't do it," he growled, warningly, watching the indecision on O'Neill's face. "Nor you!" he snapped a warning at the man next to O'Neill.

Number Three was Phil Bryant, known as Poker Phil and wanted for murder in Texas. Heyes and Curry had run into him earlier in the year, after leaving the McCreedy ranch. They weren't sure but Poker Phil might just know who they were.

Seeing that the Kid had his attention on O'Neill, Bryant was reaching for the top pocket of his jacket.

"Take it out, Bryant. Slowly. Two fingers," the Kid ordered. His gaze didn't move from O'Neill but his words were directed at Bryant.

"Take what out?"

"The derringer, Bryant." The Kid grinned. "In case ya didn't know, I can see through coat pockets so I KNOW it's there."

Seeing his chance, O'Neill made his move. His reward, seeing the legendary Kid Curry fast draw in action. It was enough for him to concede. He withdrew his gun slowly with the requisite two fingers, laid it on the table before raising his hands in surrender.

Knowing he had no chance, Bryant gave a look of disgust, before picking out the derringer and laying it on the table. The sheriff and his men started to secure the men.

Heyes let out the breath he was holding, bent and hooked his hand under Chad's arm.

"Doc, you're coming with us."

"I am?" Chad frowned.

"Yes you are. On your feet, please.

With a grunt, Heyes hefted the good doctor to his feet. He hated what he did next but it was necessary for appearances. Chad was wide-eyed as Heyes put the gun to his head. The big seemingly pleasant smile on his face was terrifying and not in the least reassuring. Neither were his words.

"That's it Doc. You and me have something to discuss." Heyes spoke slow, deep and his words were full of venom. "In private." The last sent a chill down Chad's spine.

Number One had been watching Heyes curiously. Seeing him about to leave prompted him to speak up.

"Carlton? Carlton Balfour! What on earth is this all about?" he asked, obviously shocked. He had played poker with Carlton Balfour on at least three separate occasions and found him to be a formidable player and a likeable young man. Yet he had never seen him dressed as he was now, nor brandishing a gun in that dangerous fashion. He looked entirely different from the man he knew but he could also tell that the man was conducting himself with practised ease. This wasn't an unfamiliar situation for him. Number One gulped. He obviously didn't know "Carlton Balfour" as well as he thought.

Heyes glanced at him and flashed a weak smile of acknowledgement. Touching his gun to the brim of his hat, Heyes nodded to the room. "Gentlemen, were leaving now."

Dragging a whimpering Chad with him, Heyes backed out of the room. The Kid lingered a moment longer until the deputies had secured all parties before following.

"Wha' … what are ya going to do? HEYES! I've got a wife and family!" Chad was desperate. He had no doubt that Heyes had something bad and probably painful in mind for him.

"I know," Heyes said, reassuringly. At the same time he let Chad go, which might have been a mistake as freed from Heyes firm grip on his arm, he wobbled alarmingly. "Oophs," Heyes grinned and steadied him with both hands before holstering his gun. "That's why we're taking you home, Chad."

Chad wasn't convinced. "You are?"

"Yep," Heyes nodded and pulled his gloves from his belt.

The Kid joined them outside.

"Really?" Chad looked nervously at the Colt in the Kid's hand. That man twirled it with a flourish before returning it to its holster.

"That's right Chad. We're taking you home to your wife and family."

"I … I don't understand." Chad looked from one to the other.

"Good." Heyes smiled tight-lipped. Then seeing the posse were starting to come out with their prisoners. "Explain it all to you later," he said, hurriedly, turning Chad away.

"Yes. Time to go," the Kid agreed, catching Chad's other arm.

ASJASJASJASJ

Back at the Walker house, all was quiet, Chad's wife and children all abed. Heyes, unable to resist the smell of coffee, even lukewarm, poured himself a cup without asking. He turned from the range and looked at the two men sitting around the Walker kitchen table. It was obvious that Chad was still nervous by the way he was wringing his hands. The Kid looked expectant. He wasn't sure what Heyes had in mind now.

Heyes contemplated them both as he sipped his coffee. He grimaced at its weakness but it was all there was. The plan for Chad was still forming itself in his mind. There remained some unanswered questions and they needed answering before he could formulate a complete masterplan of genius proportions. So HIS thoughts went anyway.

"How many members of The Syndicate were there tonight, Chad?" he asked, slowly.

Chad gulped. They were still talking. They weren't DOING anything to him. So that was good.

"Er four. The two men to my right and the one on my left. And … ." he frowned at Heyes. "Harold. He knew you as Carlton Balfour."

"Yep." Heyes smacked his lip. "I've known Harold for some years. Told you Doc. Carlton Balfour is very well known in some circles." Heyes smiled a smug smile around his cup and gave a short chortle.

The Kid rolled his eyes.

Heyes sobered and straightened up. He was back to business. "How many others are there, Chad?"

Chad looked wary. He was getting mixed messages from Heyes' demeanour. "Three," he said, reluctantly.

"And how long before word gets back to them about tonight's events?"

Chad wobbled his head. "Not that long, Heyes. They have ears and eyes everywhere."

"Ears? Eyes?" Heyes leaned forward, menacingly. Chad sat back. Yes, scary Heyes was definitely back. Chad gulped as Heyes deliberately set his cup aside and leaned on the table very close to him. "Chad," he growled, slowly. "You'd better start levelling with me. And fast." Chad flinched when Heyes pounded the table in front of him with his fist.

"Okay, okay." Chad held his hands up in surrender. "I'll tell you everything."

Heyes retreated. "Good." He went to pick up his cup again, and then stopped. He'd had enough of that coffee flavoured water. It wasn't helping him think at all. Instead, he folded his arms and tapped his fingers on his lips.

"What ya thinking, Heyes?" the Kid asked, after several minutes of watching Heyes ponder. There was only so long he could manage to do that without knowing what was going on in his partner's head.

"Not a lot Kid," Heyes sighed. "It's breathing. That's all I can say right now."

"Breathing?" Chad queried. He looked at the Kid, in panic. "Who's breathing? Me? Yeah, I'm still breathing yeah," he spluttered.

"Fine wine, Chad."

"Huh?"

Before the Kid could explain, or even think how he might begin to, they heard footsteps in the hall. A woman in nightdress and robe entered the kitchen. Chad and the Kid scrapped to their feet.

"Chad? Are you … ." She looked uneasily at the two men she didn't know. "Alright? I heard voices … angry … voices."

Heyes shifted uncomfortably and straightened up. "No Ma'am. Not angry," he said, with a tight-lipped smile.

"Boys this is my wife, May. May, meet Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones. Two friends of mine from way back."

"Friends? You never mentioned … ." She broke off when she saw the expression on Chad's face. Then her mouth formed an O and she nodded. "I see." Her disapproval was obvious.

"Sorry to wake ya Ma'am. We ran into Chad on the road into town," the Kid, grinned at her. "My partner and I are moving on in the morning and it's been a while. This was our only chance to catch up."

A slight smirk appeared on Heyes' lips as May's expression softened. The Curry charm never failed to hit the mark.

"If you're sure everything is alright, Chad, why don't I make some coffee while you talk?" May said, not completely convinced.

Chad nodded. "Thanks May but that's not … ."

"Nonsense. If you wouldn't mind Mr Smith?" She all but gave Heyes a push away from the range and in the direction of the table.

"Yes Ma'am," he nodded, politely and looked amused at Chad as he took the seat opposite. Heyes laced his fingers on the table, looked over his shoulder at May, and his grin widened, echoed on the Kid's face. "Sooo … Chad, you were just about to tell us about … ." Heyes started, wondering how he was going to find out what he needed with May there.

Chad came to his rescue. "May knows boys … ." He winced.

"'Bout ya problem?" the Kid, offered.

Chad nodded. "We've been wondering what to do about it for some time," he confessed. "And it needs something doing. We can't go on like this."

Heyes pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"All that cheese corking ya up already?" the Kid, offered, helpfully.

When Chad glared at him, Heyes and the Kid swopped sniggers.

"Aw, come'n boys this is serious!"

"Yes, that was a serious lotta cheese!" the Kid said, wide-eyed, sending Heyes into giggles, which he felt he had to smother when May looked at him.

Heyes calmed his mirth with difficulty and applied himself to the problem once more. Clearing his throat he said, "Doc, think you need a vacation. How about it?"

"I do?"

"Probably for the best," the Kid smiled. "Just for a little while. Until things calm down round here." He looked at Heyes, who nodded in confirmation.

"But … I've got patients an' … ."

"We could visit my sister in Durango," May suggested. "She'd love to have us stay for a while."

"There ya go, Chad." The Kid slapped Chad on the back.

Chad looked as though he had eaten something that disagreed with him.

"But … I can't just leave. Who … ?"

"I'm sure Dr Greerson over in Mazuma will handle any emergencies for a short time. We are just … ." She turned and looked straight at Heyes. "Talking about a short time aren't we?"

Heyes gulped. "Yes Ma'am. I think everything will be cleared up in a few weeks."

"And how is that Heyes?" Chad demanded, forgetting to be discrete with the partner's identity. "Harold knows who you are."

"He doesn't know THAT me but Harold just may be your ticket outta this mess. Need to think on it a bit more." Heyes put his hand to his mouth and adopted a thinking pose.

"Heyes? I thought you said his name was Joshua," May frowned.

Chad and the Kid stiffened.

"Friends from WHEN Chad?"

"Er … ."

"DEVIL'S HOLE?"

"Er … ."

May drew herself up. "Heyes? Hannibal Heyes?" She waved a hand at the deep in thought Heyes, and then turned to glare at the Kid. "And I suppose you're … ."

The Kid nodded slowly.

"Oh Chad," May sighed, disappointment at her husband clear in her tone.

"May I swear … this is the first time I've seen 'em since I left."

"That's true Ma'am," the Kid confirmed. "We had no idea Chad was here. I guess we got talking … catchin' up like we said an' Chad told us about The Syndicate."

"Why?"

Chad squirmed uncomfortably. "Er 'cos … ." He glanced at the thinking Heyes meaningfully.

"Is he involved? Are both of you behind all this?" May looked fierce.

"No," Chad denied, quickly.

"No Ma'am, we're helpin' out an old friend. My partner here will come up with something," the Kid, smiled. He gave a lop-sided grin. "He's good at that. Y'know thinkin'." He wasn't sure he was convincing the formidable May.

Heyes was tapping his fingers on the table, oblivious to the conversation, taking place around him. He gave a deep sigh and folded his arms.

"I think I've got it."

May drew herself up and looked at him hard. Heyes frowned wondering why she was looking at him like that. He looked at the others for explanation.

The Kid rolled his eyes. How his partner could lock himself away from everything going on around him amazed him.

"What ya got Heyes?" he sighed.

Heyes stared at him wide-eyed. "H-Heyes?"

"Yeah, Heyes. May knows who you and the Kid are," Chad admitted, reluctantly.

"And what is it you've got MR Heyes?" May demanded.

Heyes gulped. "Er well ma'am, it's um … ." He pushed out a chair. "Have a seat ma'am and I'll explain."

ASJASJASJASJ

Meanwhile over in the town's jail, disgruntled poker players were crowding into the cells. As the doors swung shut on them, the sheriff scratched his head. Elmo bounced at his side.

"Sheriff, this sure is a jail full. Don't reckon we've ever had this many prisoners in here all at one time."

The sheriff approached the bars of the cell containing Bryant and one other, who didn't look too comfortable being in the same cell. "Don't you know that there's a civil ordinance in this town and en-vi-rons about gambling? You fellas have caused me one hellva lot of paperwork. And I don't take kindly to that!" He turned away.

"Sherriff, ya've got bigger things to worry 'bout than ya paperwork," yelled O'Neill from the next cell.

The sheriff frowned at him. "What d'you mean?"

"Those two other fellas. Them's Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry!"

"That's right, sheriff," Bryant chipped in. "What are they doing with the Doc?"

The sheriff stiffened. "Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry? Naw, they work for Bannerman."

"I knows Heyes and Curry and that's them."

"Oh yeah?" The sheriff advanced on O'Neill's cell. "And just how do you KNOW they're Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry?"

O'Neill gulped. "Um … ." He couldn't very well say. "Well I jus' know that's all," he spat, turning around in disgust to plop down on the bunk.

"Sheriff."

"What now?" The sheriff turned and addressed the third cell, across the aisle, where a man was gripping the bars anxiously. He looked like a respectable businessman. That man inclined his head for the sheriff to come over.

"Sheriff, my name's Harold Bodmer. I admit I knew about the civil ordinance but I'm a gambler. So I'm prepared to take a risk or two for a good game. Y'know what I mean?" He beckoned the sheriff closer and dropped his voice. "The dark haired fella? The one that took Doc Walker away?"

"What about him?" the sheriff growled, thumbs tucked into this belt.

"I've played with him several times. His name is Carlton Balfour. He's one of THE best card players west of the Mississippi."

"I've heard of Carlton Balfour."

"Yes most people have. He's THAT good."

"Sheriff you've gotta listen. Those two ARE Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry," Bryant tried again. "Look at their wanted posters if ya don't believe me."

"That's right, sheriff. Wanted posters that'll clinch it," O'Neill said, coming to the bars again. He knew all too well how vague wanted posters could be but if there was any reward going, he wanted in.

"I'm sorry gentlemen. His name is Carlton Balfour. I've seen his friend too. He nearly always accompanies him but I don't know his name."

A cacophony ensued with names shouted from all cells. Elmo looked on in alarm.

"QUIET!" the sheriff yelled, struggling to make himself heard over the noise. "ENOUGH! Y'all quieten down now. I don't want to hear a peep outta any of you."

He went to his desk and hauled out a big pile of wanted posters. "I'm gonna look through these and if I was a gambling man … . Which I ain't," he glared at Harold. "I'm gonna find posters on some of you fellas as well as Heyes and Curry." Given the prisoners a last glance he sat down at his desk.

Elmo came to stand by his side. "Sheriff."

"What do you want?"

"Surposin' those two fellas really are Heyes and Curry, what d'you think they're doing with Doc Walker?"

The sheriff looked up at Elmo. "They said they'd be back here by midnight. Once they've got the Doc sorted. It's only just gone eleven. Until then they are Bannerman agents called Rembacker and Hodgekiss. Got it?"

"Yes sheriff," Elmo said, contritely.

"I've got moren'n 'nough to worry about with this lot to think about Heyes and Curry," the sheriff muttered as he started to flick through the posters.


	5. Chapter 5

Guess the Weight Mystery Chapter Five

"Heyes are you serious 'bout going back over there?" the Kid asked in a hiss, as they left the Walker house. Chad and May had woken their children. Packing the buggy, they were on their way to Durango overland, rather than by train. Heyes and Curry had stayed to help them and saw them off. It was now, way past midnight.

"Yep." Heyes pulled on his gloves and straightened his shoulders.

"Knowing O'Neill and Bryant recognise us!"

"Yep." Heyes kept on walking towards the jail.

"You think that's a good plan?"

"Yep."

"Will you stop saying yep and explain why?" The Kid was angry so Heyes stopped and took a deep breath as he considered.

"Because Harold Bodmer knows me as Carlton Balfour. We've told the sheriff we're Bannerman agents. That's three against two." Heyes smiled pleasantly and started again.

This time the Kid caught his arm and stopped him.

"I don't like those odds, Heyes," he growled.

"Will you stop worrying. You're such a worrier. It'll be fine … ." Heyes sounded at his most convincing.

"Because you say so?"

"No because of plausibility. Think about it WHO are we? What did we USED to do for a living? Then ask yourself WHY we would be involved in this, LIKE this."

The Kid frowned as he considered what he'd said. Heyes left him to continue onto the jail. The Kid caught up to him as he stepped onto the porch and caught his arm.

"I still say we should just ride outta here while we've got the chance," he hissed, keeping his voice down in case anyone inside could hear.

"If we do that, then the sheriff will really wonder about us. And he'll be right! He's had a real good look at us these past three days. Our posters will get so realistic they might as well have photographs on 'em!" Seeing the Kid was calming, he took a deep breath. "Look I don't like it any more than you do but we HAVE to go back in there. It all helps, Kid, with the plausibility."

With a gulp, he turned back and walked to the door of the jail. The Kid followed more slowly.

Heyes stopped just inside the door and stripped off his gloves. He gave a tight-lipped smile and a nod. "Evening," he sang, cheerfully but he eyed the occupants warily. "Sorry we're late. Took longer to get the Doc sorted."

The sheriff had risen to feet. On the desk in front of him was a pile of wanted posters. Heyes frowned slightly as he took in that there were only three prisoners, one in each cell. All now rose to their feet but where had the other three gone? Heyes pushed through the little gate as the Kid came in after him.

"Everything alright Sheriff?" Heyes asked, cautiously. While Heyes tucked his thumbs into his belt, keeping a relaxed and casual posture, beside him he could sense that the Kid's right hand hovering near his holster. He wasn't feeling so relaxed and casual.

"Yeah sure."

Heyes waved a finger at the cells.

"Thought we had SIX prisoners, Sheriff. Where are the other three?"

"We did." The sheriff scratched his head. "I've been looking through wanted posters while we were waiting for you. Found out some interesting things."

"Is that a fact, Sheriff?" Heyes' grin was wide.

"Yeah, what exactly is it that ya found, Sheriff?" the Kid said, more warily.

"Well, it seems," the sheriff began and picked up some of the posters.

Both partner's eyes flicked to them. From their viewpoint, the top one could be one of theirs. "Seems we've caught ourselves a couple of high-profile outlaws."

"You don't say." Heyes was still smiling but looking less confident. The Kid's right hand was slightly nearer his gun than before.

"I do say." The sheriff walked round the desk, with the posters. He approached the two adjoining cells. "It seems we have here Seamus O'Neill, wanted for numerous bank robberies in Wyoming. The reward on him is five thousand dollars."

Heyes whistled.

"Exactly." The sheriff agreed with the sentiment. "And over here." He moved to the next cell. "Is one Poker Phil Bryant. Wanted for murder down in Texas, worth another ten thousand dollars."

"That's … quite a haul you've got there Sheriff."

"And that might not be all. Seems Bryant AND O'Neill claim that you two are Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry." He grinned, studying their reactions closely and then sobered. "How ridiculous is that?"

Heyes laughed, glancing at the Kid, who had moved back a few feet towards the door. "Sheriff, that's just plain ridiculous. In fact, I would say that there isn't the remotest chance of Hannibal Heyes and whatisname being involved in something like this. Being the despicable outlaws that THEY are."

"Yeah, I'd say it was extremely unlikely," said the Kid, giving Heyes the look. "Kid Curry and that other fella aren't known for their co-operating. Never heard them siding with the law neither. Y'know like we are." He flicked a hand between himself and Heyes, just so he was getting the message across.

"Sheriff if you arrest Heyes and Curry that'll make FOUR big arrests all in one night!" Elmo said, excitedly. He was bouncing up and down.

Heyes smiled at Elmo but this time the smile didn't reach his eyes. Now Elmo decides to get enthusiastic, right when Heyes didn't need him putting ideas into the sheriff's head.

"Sheriff, I didn't know you were setting targets tonight," Heyes said, slowly. His voice had dropped an octave and he was pulling his gloves back on. "We're known by lots of names. Now it's just possible that Alphonse and me have had reason to masquerade as those two ornery outlaws a time or two in the past. We're always working in dangerous situations." Heyes gave a tight-lipped smile. "It's part of being undercover agents of the George Bannerman Detective Agency." He made sure he said it slowly so there was no mistake.

The sheriff scratched his head. He knew a little about the practises of Bannerman's Agency so he wasn't surprised that their operatives used aliases while working undercover. What he was surprised at was the two men HE'D arrested were insisting that the two Bannerman agents were Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry. A glance at the wanted posters of those two notorious outlaws and he could see that they did fit the descriptions. Yet so did many men. Hell, HE could fit the descriptions of both of them if you squinted a little.

"Sheriff." Heyes cut into his thoughts. "Think about it. What sense would it make? Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry helping you to break up illegal gambling?" He chuckled. "What business would it be of theirs?"

"Well that's true," the sheriff, mused, rubbing his chin. "I guess that doesn't make sense on the face of it."

Even though he couldn't see him, Heyes could tell the Kid was still anxious behind him.

"But Sheriff, you haven't told us, where are the other three?" he frowned, hands now on hips.

"Couldn't find anything on them so I collected a fine and let 'em go."

Heyes pursed his lips. That was not what he wanted to hear. This blew away all the plans he had made earlier.

"Where did the three fellas go?" he asked, seriously.

"Elmo escorted them over to the hotel. Woke the night porter up to check 'em in."

"They stay there?" Heyes snapped at Elmo.

Elmo nodded. "Yeah I reckon." Hr shrugged. "All three of 'em went upstairs anyways."

Heyes looked back at the Kid, who nodded. "I'll go check. Ya be alright?" He looked at Heyes hard. "'Till I get back?"

Heyes knew he meant in case the sheriff decided to arrest him. With the Kid outside, at least there would be the possibility of a jailbreak if the worse came to the worse. Heyes nodded. With an answering nod, the Kid turned and left.

Heyes turned back. "But why keep … ?" He waved his hand at the third man in the cell across the aisle.

"Oh I couldn't find anything on him either but he tells a different story. HE says he knows you as Carlton Balfour. I thought, as Bannerman agents, you might want me to hold him for ya. See what he knows. As you're acquainted."

Heyes locked eyes with Harold and nodded. Perhaps he could salvage something here. "Yes he knows me as Carlton Balfour. Like I said earlier, Sheriff, Hodgekiss and me go by lots of names. Sometimes it's hard to keep track of who I'm supposed to be," he said, with a laugh. "Mind if I speak to him for a little bit?"

The sheriff waved a hand. "Be my guest."

Heyes walked over to Harold with a grin. "Harold, nice to see you again." They shook hands through the bars.

"Good to see you again … Carlton?"

"Oh yes," Heyes assured, him looked wide-eyed. "It's as good a name as any. You keep on thinking of me as Carlton Balfour."

Heyes licked his lips, glanced round and lowered his voice. "Listen Harold. I'm in a bit of a fix here. Perhaps you can help me out."

"Help you out! I'm the one stuck in … ." Harold exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, don't worry I'll get you out. It's just that when you get out there's favour I want you to do for me."

Harold looked wary. "No promises until I hear what it is."

Heyes nodded. Fair enough. "I want you to call off The Syndicate and wipe Doc Walker's slate clean."

Harold took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't think I have that kinda influence," he said, shaking his head.

Heyes held up a finger and grinned briefly. "I was HOPING you'd say that BUT you can take a message to them from me can't you?"

"I guess." Harold nodded.

"Tell them that if I hear of them bothering Doc Walker again they'll be consequences. You tell them … . "He dropped his voice even lower. "That they've had all the money they're gonna get from Chad Walker. Some FRIENDS of his … ." He paused and looked meaningfully at Chad until he understood. "Have become aware of this whole affair and they're not happy." Heyes said it very low and menacing.

"Friends?" Harold gulped.

"Yes. Real hard cases. Got a lotta influence in places you wouldn't expect." Heyes smiled a tight-lipped smile. "Now you think about what you've heard here tonight," he said, slowly, emphasising the word tonight. "It wouldn't be good to upset them. If y'know what I mean? No sir. There's no telling WHAT might happen EVEN to the man who is JUST the messenger."

Harold drew back from the bars. "O…Okay. I'll … try."

"You've gotta do more than try Harold," Heyes growled. "I've gotta very long arm and I will hear about anything happening to Chad. And guess where I'm gonna head for first? You can count on it." He paused. "Now wanna try answering me again?"

Harold nodded slowly. "I'll do it Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I'll call 'em off."

"Good." The Heyes smile became more pleasant. "Now lets see about getting you outta here." He gave a white faced and sweating Harold a nod before walking back to the sheriff. He was satisfied that the conversation was only between the two of them.

"You can let him go with just a fine like the others. He's not wanted for anything and Bannerman has use for him in another matter. But thanks for the thought. We sure do appreciate it."

"Heyes, you've got some gall," yelled O'Neill. He had followed the conversation between the sheriff and his nemesis.

Heyes grinned widely, knowing it would rile O'Neill and stepped closer to the cell, although he was careful not to get too close. Behind him, the sheriff moved to let Harold out.

"Seamus O'Neill isn't it? 'Bout time you were under arrest. Where's the rest of your Gang these days? Heard they were laying low 'cos that other Gang …. ." He thought of the ultimate taunt. "Was hitting on all your targets." He shook his head. "Just couldn't compete." He shook his head sadly.

"Heyes, why you … ." O'Neill pounded the bars in frustration.

"Yeah, keep looking over ya shoulder Heyes. You and the Kid," said Bryant.

Heyes folded his arms. "Now how is it that you two are so sure that my partner and me are Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry? Uh?" Before either could answer, he went on. "Seems to me that all you're doing is digging a deeper hole for yourselves. Like I keep saying the name's Rembacker, Bryant. Stan Rembacker. But you're not gonna have a long time to think on it before they hang you."

"Don't be so sure Heyes that I'm gonna wait around for that," Bryant snarled.

Heyes decided he'd had enough visiting with old friends and turned away. He nodded at Harold as the sheriff finished the paperwork for his release. Taking a deep breath as the door closed on that man, he pointing at the pot.

"That coffee hot?" he asked,

"Sure, help yaself."

Heyes did. Not because he wanted any but because he hadn't liked the gleam in Bryant's eye. He was a slippery one. Been in jail before, waiting for the hangman's noose but somehow evaded it. Wouldn't put it passed him to do it again.

Heyes sat down to drink his coffee, well aware that O'Neill and Bryant were watching him. He tried not to act concerned but he was. Small talk with the sheriff and Elmo, both looking at him as well, did nothing to settle his nerves. His patience and coffee had just about run out when the Kid returned. Heyes resisted the temptation to leap to his feet.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. All sound asleep by the amount of snoring I heard." The Kid frowned. "Everything alright here?"

"Yes." Heyes looked back at the two prisoners. "I think they've accepted their fate."

"Don't bet on that Heyes," O'Neill growled, from under his hat. "Nor you Curry."

The Kid stiffened. "Sheriff we've gotta get movin'. Nearly daylight," the Kid said.

Heyes flashed him an irritated look. He'd planned the conversation in his head. Much as he wanted to leave himself, being anxious wasn't part of it but hey ho now it was. He licked his lips. He was going to have to go with it.

"What's the hurry? There's a spare cell now. Ya can bunk down in there for the rest of the night," the sheriff offered.

Heyes cleared his throat and took a step nearer to the door. "That's real kind, Sheriff but my partner's right. We've gotta get Doc Walker out of harm's way. There's no telling when the rest of The Syndicate will get here. And I have to say … ." He shook his head in concern. "They aren't fellas you want to mess with."

"Alright." The sheriff looked faintly disappointed but relieved all at the same time. "I don't believe I have a reason for keeping you any longer. After all, there's nothing to prove those rumours that you ARE Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry is there? Certainly nothing I've seen here tonight." He paused, looking at them hard and then at the prisoners. "I guess they're wrong." He paused. He'd decided. "Yeah you can go."

With a tip of their hats, Heyes and Curry turned towards the door, both trying not to rush.

"Sheriff, you're letting TWENTY THOUSAND dollars walk right outta your door!" Poker Phil yelled.

"They should rot in prison!" followed up O'Neill. "And that's too darn good for 'em!"

"Just a moment," the sheriff called.

The partners looked back. What was the delay now? Surely, he wasn't going to suddenly believe the word of two outlaws over the word of two "Bannerman" men?

"Don't forget your saddlebags." The sheriff pointed to the top of the cupboard where they lay.

Heyes and the Kid grinned.

"Of course."

"Thanks Sheriff."

Both tried to keep the relief from their voices. They didn't entirely succeed.

They retrieved their saddlebags and were on their way to the door once again. The Kid had opened it when … .

"Goodbye Mr Heyes, Mr Curry," the sheriff called.

The partners stopped and looked at each other. They heard no footsteps behind them but they still gulped before making a rush through the door. They didn't hear the chuckle. Nor the howls of protest from the two incarcerated men. Nor Elmo's squeak of indignation.

Saddlebags slung over their shoulders, Heyes and the Kid exited the Sheriff's office at full pelt expecting flying lead coming in their direction. As they scrambled to mount up neither glanced at the name on the sign below Ludlow City Sheriff's Office giving the name of the sheriff.


	6. Chapter 6

Guess the Weight Mystery Chapter Six

They rode for several miles at a fast pace, until the sun was well above the horizon. Then realising there was no pursuit the partners, stopped to rest a little way off the road. Heyes had liberated a newspaper from the mailbox of a farm right after they'd seen the paperboy put it there. The owners would complain, the paperboy would be in trouble but that wasn't Heyes' concern. Finding out if Heyes and Curry were mentioned in the previous night's adventures was.

"Say Kid, do you know the name of the sheriff?"

The Kid frowned. "Nope I don't think I ever found that out."

Heyes grinned. "Well it's Clitterhouse. CURT Clitterhouse."

The Kid matched his wide grin. "Clitterhouse?"

"Yep. Says so right here. Look." Heyes indicated the name in the column.

The Kid shook his head. "Sheesh! And folks say Smith and Jones are unbelievable."

"Not as unbelievable as Alphonse Hodgekiss," Heyes muttered, rustling the paper to cover his comment.

The Kid gave him a look before turning his attention back to cleaning the gun in his hand. After a while, he looked up.

"Say have you figured out why Clitterhouse didn't arrest us? If he knew we are Heyes and Curry?"

Heyes dropped the paper. He had gone on to read about other things. He looked up considering. "I think it was because he wasn't exactly sure. On the one hand, he's got two desperate outlaws swearing we're Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry. On the other he's got Harold Bodmer, who's a much more respectable rogue, swearing I'm Carlton Balfour and on the other hand … ."

"That's three hands. Ya can't have three hands!"

Heyes wrinkled his nose. "Kid in this case you can. On the third hand, you and me were saying we're Stan Rembacker and Alphonse Hodgekiss, undercover Bannerman detectives. He was so confused he don't know what to think."

"He coulda locked us up and checked with Harry?"

"Yeah he coulda but I don't think he wanted to do that either. 'Sides his jail was a mite crowded. But imagine if he had." He shifted onto his hip so he was facing the Kid. "Takes a couple of days to get a telegram back from Denver. He'd have to describe us, right?"

The Kid nodded. "I guess."

"And when he does get a reply, it tells him Bannerman really does have agents called Rembacker and Hodgekiss. Old Harry is a lotta things but he woulda worked out that it's us and come down here himself." Heyes shook his head. "No Clitterhouse couldn't risk it. Wouldn't do his standing as a serious lawman any good would it? If he'd locked up two Bannerman agents on the say so of two wanted men."

The Kid frowned. "No I guess not. You think Harry would have left Denver?"

Heyes pursed his lips. "Yeah I reckon. Oh he'd um and ah but curiosity would get the better of him eventually. Wondering what WE'RE up to. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish the paper." Heyes shuffled over onto his back and shook out the newspaper.

"Here," the Kid said, holding out Heyes' Schofield, now clean and shiny.

"Thanks." Heyes took it and absently shoved it in it's holster. The Kid tutted at Heyes' casual attitude to his gun.

"Aren't ya gonna check it?"

"Nope. I'm sure it's fine." Heyes turned a page and squinted at the first column.

"Aren't ya even gonna check it's loaded?"

Heyes looked round with a frown. "Is it?"

"Yes!" The Kid was affronted that Heyes thought he'd give him back his gun without loading it first.

"Well then that's alright then." Heyes turned back to the paper.

The Kidd growled and shook his head. What was the point? In disgust, he took out his gun and subjected it to a thorough examination.

An hour later, Heyes was finished with the newspaper.

"Kid we did another good deed." Heyes folded the newspaper and sighed, contently. "The sheriff is a hero. He's got two criminals locked up and one'll probably hang. I call that a result."

"A result? Being stuck in a cell with you for three days? With nothing to do but read that dreadful book of yours. You call that a result?"

Heyes shrugged. "Like Clitterhouse said, free bed and board for three days is nothing to be sneezed at Kid. Pretty decent food for a jail, I thought, apart from that soup. Helped our fiscal situation no end."

The Kid pulled a face but could only nod in agreement. Shortly followed by a different expression.

"Heyes in all the rush, I forgot your book."

"Awh, don't worry about it. I've read it. I can get another one, next time we stop."

"Yeah I know but I hadn't finished it. Who's the killer?'"

Heyes looked over with a grin. "I thought you kept saying it was a dreadful book and you were only reading it 'cos there was nothing better to do?"

"Yeah." The Kid sighed. "But you know me Heyes I hate mysteries."

"Yes," Heyes agreed, with a tight-lipped smile and a nod. The Kid suspected there was more behind it.

Nothing more forthcoming, however. Instead, Heyes was now lying flat and had positioned his hat over his face. He was preparing to snooze for a while. Neither of them had any sleep last night and he was surprised the Kid wasn't catching some zzz's already.

"So? Are ya gonna tell me?"

"Mmmm?" Heyes picked his hat away from his face and looked round innocently.

"Heyes are ya gonna tell me who done the killing?"

"Killing? What killing?" Heyes frowned.

The Kid growled in frustration. He could tell by the way his eyes were sparkling that Heyes was enjoying playing with him.

"Heyes who was the murderer in the book?" he said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh! The Murders in the Rue Morgue." Heyes grinned smugly. He repositioned his hat. "It was an orangutan," he mumbled.

"A what?"

There was a loud tut from under the hat and then it moved. "Kid, if you're gonna keep me awake, we might as well move on." Heyes got to his feet with an exaggerated groan, stretched his back and started back to their horses.

"Heyes!"

The Kid scrambled to his feet, hurriedly picking up his gun and cleaning accoutrements, before going after him.

"Heyes! An orangutan?" The Kid was wide-eyed as he stuffed his saddlebags.

"Yeah, an orangutan." Heyes had already mounted and was looking down at him. "You know what an orangutan is? Don't you?"

"Yeah 'course I do. It's a big ginger haired ape."

"That's who done it." Heyes turned his horse's head.

The Kid looked incredulous and then grinned. He was sure he had spotted the flaw in Heyes' game. He mounted up and joined his partner back on the road. "Heyes, why would an orangutan be in Paris of all places? That's in France, right? Europe?"

Heyes chortled and urged his horse into a gentle lope.

"Heyes!"

The Kid followed. Heyes slowed so he could catch up.

"I've heard you come up with some wild explanations in my time but seriously, Heyes? An orangutan?" It was fair to say he was feeling a mite put out.

Heyes was grinning smugly, eyes bright. "Honestly, Kid. It WAS!"

"Don't believe ya! Come'n Heyes, who was it? TELL ME!"

"Awh, Kid, I'm hurt that you don't believe me." He gave a big, martyred shrug. "But if that's how you feel … I guess then you'll never know." He gave a wounded sigh and took off, this time at a faster pace.

"HEYES! Get back here!" the Kid yelled at his disappearing partner. With much muttering he prepared to go after him.

"HEYES!"

ASJASJASJASJ

Years later, with the Kid settled in Boston, he was killing time in the library at Fairfield Place. Browsing the shelves, he came across several books by Edgar Allen Poe. One in particular caught his eye.

"The Murders in the Rue Morgue," he murmured. He settled himself in a fireside armchair and flicked through the pages to the last chapter. He spent the next little while reading.

"Well what d'ya know?" he said to himself when he'd finished.

"Heyes had it right. An orangutan WAS the murderer." He shook his head and got up to refile the book. "Sheesh!"


End file.
